La Biblioteca
by SarahSly
Summary: Desde que volvieron a Hogwarts a cursar el último año, Harry se ha dedicado a ignorar completamente a Draco, y eso no es algo que el Slytherin esté dispuesto a permitir.


**La Biblioteca**

Hola a todos!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que no esperéis mucho de él, es un PWP, casi un experimento para ver qué tal se me daba :) Agradecería que dejaseis algún review con vuestra opinión, críticas constructivas, o lo que querá sé qué más decir así que aquí os dejo el fic.

Besos y espero que disfrutéis :3

**Advertencias: **lo típico, slash, relaciones sexuales explícitas, etc.

Por supuesto ningún personaje me pertenece (ojalá)

La Biblioteca

Draco Malfoy recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a la biblioteca, molesto y mascullando insultos contra Potter. Desde que Potter habia derrotado a Voldemort y los estudiantes habían vuelto a cursar el ultimo curso, su tranquila y acostumbrada relación de odio mutuo había cambiado. Bueno, no, no había cambiado, había desaparecido. Potter le ignoraba, y eso, por supuesto no era algo que el príncipe de Slytherin aceptase. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarle a él? Pero lo peor de todo eran las miradas, oh, sí, porque Draco se había dado cuenta de que los ojos del maldito "niño-que-vivió" estaban pegados a su nuca en cada clase. Eso al rubio le desesperaba, porque cuando se giraba para gritarle que cual era su maldito problema Potter desviaba la vista como si nunca le hubiera estado observando. Draco estaba fuera de sus casillas y odiaba sentirse así, cómo si necesitase los enfrentamientos con el moreno para mantener su cordura, y es que había llegado a echar e menos esos momentos. Un momento, ¿acababa de pensar que echaba de menos a Potter? Merlín, esa situación lo estaba trastornando. Por todo esto, y porque había estado dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, nuestro querido Slytherin se encontraba de camino a la biblioteca para buscar algo con lo que distraerse.

* * *

Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos bajo su capa invisible y maldiciéndose mentalmente. Llevaba semanas evitando a Malfoy pero observándolo en clases cuando creía que no se daba cuenta. ¿Por qué? Pues muy fácil, se sentía atraído por esa dichosa serpiente. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ni él mismo lo sabía, y le ponía de los nervios. Por eso lo evitaba, para intentar que se le pasase esa estúpida obsesión que el estaba seguro que no era más que una época de locura repentina. Por eso iba de camino a la biblioteca, a buscar un libro aburridísimo para quitarse al estúpido rubio de la cabeza que no le dejaba dormir.

Giró la esquina para enfilar el pasillo que llevaba a su destino cuando chocó contra algo, cayendo al suelo y haciendo que su capa se resbalase, quedando al descubierto. "Mierda, me van a castigar, no debería estar aquí" pensó el moreno, creyendo haberse tropezado con un profesor o con Filch.

- ¿Potter? Mira por donde vas.- El Slytherin no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz.

- Ma-Malfoy

- Vaya, qué elocuente Potter.

- ¿Qué hacer tú aquí?- replicó enfadado.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Por todavía no te has enterado yo soy prefecto y tú no.

- Las rondas de prefectos han terminado ya, Malfoy. Tienes tan prohibido estar aquí como yo.

Tocado y hundido. El maldito tenía razón. Malfoy sonrió de medio lado. Bien, si así era, él pensaba aprovechar la situación y dejar un par e cosas claras.

- Bien Potter, tienes razón, así que nadie delatará a nadie, pero pienso aprovechar esta... digamos... "agradable" coincidencia- contestó el rubio con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Malfoy?

No recibió respuesta, pues el rubio lo cogió fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la biblioteca, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta tras ellos.

- Pero qué coño te crees que haces imbécil- estalló furioso el moreno.

- Verás, Potter, tengo un par de cosas que aclarar contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres? Suéltalo ya y déjame en paz.

La verdad era que Harry estaba bastante nervioso, era plenamente consciente de que Malfoy y él estaban solos y encerrados y para colmo, demasiado cerca, y Harry sentía temblar su autocontrol.

- Llevas todo este tiempo evitándome, Potter. ¿Por qué?

El moreno se quedó en shock, no se esperaba eso para nada. Sonrió perversamente, después de todo, a lo mejor había esperanza.

- ¿Intentas decirme que me echas de menos, Malfoy?- insinuó acercándose al rubio.

- P-Pero qué dices Potter, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué?- balbuceó Draco retrocediendo y chocando contra la pared.

Mierda, estaba acorralado entre Potter y la pared, ¿cómo había acabado así?

Draco alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos verdes clavados en él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le costaba respirar? Joder, se le nublaba la mente, Harry estaba demasiado cerca. Espera ¿Harry?, ¿desde cuando había pasado a ser "Harry"?

El moreno le miraba fijamente, disfrutaba con ello pues sabía que le alteraba. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada y veía sus ojos de mercurio oscurecidos y cómo se pasaba inconscientemente la lengua por esos jugosos labios, humedeciéndolos y haciéndolos más deseables, si es que eso era malditamente posible. Contuvo un jadeo, era demasiado, después de tanto tiempo evitándole, el estar de repente tan cerca le estaba volviendo loco. Sin darse cuenta Harry se acercó un poco más, hasta que pudo sentir sus alientos entremezclarse.

Draco sentía la tensión en el ambiente, el aumento de la temperatura. La cercanía del moreno le desconcertaba, no podía apartar la vista, estaba tan cerca, podía sentir el aliento de Harry rozar sus labios ¡Merlín! le estaba volviendo loco. Jadeó, no aguantaba más, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero de repente se estaba acercando más al otro chico, suprimiendo el poco espacio que quedaba y rozando sus labios

Cuando Harry sintió esos labios sobre los suyos notó como una corriente eléctrica le recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Su corazón se disparó y se quedó un instante paralizado hasta que sintió los otros labios deslizarse tímidamente. Entonces reaccionó y respondió al beso que tanto había esperado. Besó a Draco dulcemente y sintió como este suspiraba contra sus labios.

Hasta que no juntó sus labios, el rubio no se dio cuenta de cuanto había anhelado eso, pero cuando Harry respondió al beso algo en su pecho estalló. Suspiró, dándole acceso a su boca. Era sorprendentemente dulce, las manos del moreno se anclaron en la cintura de Draco mientras este rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, acariciando su nuca y pelo, provocándole suaves escalofríos.

El Gryffindor creía haber encontrado el paraíso. Se sentía tan bien, sus manos recorriendo la espalda y cintura del rubio, subiendo y bajando tiernamente.

Poco a poco, los besos dulces y tiernos se convirtieron en besos apasionados que expresaban el deseo reprimido. Las manos acariciaban la piel bajo la camisa. Draco parecía haber encontrado su dulce favorito en el cuello del moreno, a juzgar por como mordía y lamía su piel.

Se separaron para normalizar sus respiraciones, pero sus cuerpos seguían pegados, las manos de Harry trazando distrídos círculos en la espalda del otro. Los ojos plata se clavaron en los verdes, casi negros por la excitación y entonces lo supieron, lo que iba a pasar, lo que ambos querían, pero también se dieron cuenta de que eso era algo más profundo a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse.

- Draco...yo..

El rubio Slytherin se abalanzó sobre Harry callándolo con un beso exigente. No quería escucharlo, no ahora, ya tendrían tiempo, solo quería sentir al moreno por todos lados, lo antes posible. Nunca supo cómo, pero de repente estaba tumbado en una mesa, en ropa interior, con Harry encima recorriendo su cuello y su pecho con los labios. La ropa había volado por todo el lugar, y Draco se sentía arder a cada roce.

Harry recorría el pálido cuerpo, disfrutando de cada estremecimiento que lo recorría, sabiendo que él había sido el causante. Acariciaba el cuerpo del rubio con sus manos y sus labios, bajando lentamente, parando en los pezones para saborearlos lentamente, sonriendo ante los gemidos que provocaba. Bajó cada vez más, hasta besar los huesos de la cadera antes de quitar los molestos calzoncillos que entorpecían su camino y liberar la erección del Slytherin que jadeó cuando notó esa lengua recorrerlo desde la punta hasta la base, golosamente, antes de meterlo completamente en la boca. Harry convocó un hechizo lubricante e introdujo un dedo en la apretada entrada del Slytherin sin abandonar su tarea, intentando relajarle. A ese primer dedo le siguieron otros dos, y para ese momento Draco se empujaba contra la mano de Harry, buscando más contacto. Sin apartar la mano Harry se deslizó hacia arriba hasta llegar a los labios de Draco para depositar un beso increíblemente profundo y tierno.

Entonces el moreno retiró los dedos, para sustituirlos por su miembro, introduciéndose lentamente, observando las expresiones de Draco, que gemía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Joder, tan apretado- murmuró el Gryffindor.

Cuando estuvo enterrado hasta la base en ese delicioso cuerpo se quedó un momento quieto, intentando que ambos se acostumbrasen a la abrumadora sensación.

- Ah, H-Harry, muévete

Harry empezó a moverse, con embestidas lentas y profundas, sacándoles gemidos y jadeos a ambos, pero poco a poco la velocidad aumentó y ambos se vieron reducidos a sensaciones, a gemidos. El moreno se sentía estallar, era demasiado bueno, y cuando cambió ligeramente el ángulo de las penetraciones tocó algo dentro del rubio que hizo que este abriera repentinamente los ojos y se arqueara contra él. Los jadeos se dejaban oír por toda la sala, Draco murmuraba frases ininteligibles mientras movía sus caderas contra las de Harry, buscando más y más contacto. Harry sentía que no aguantaría mucho más, las sensaciones eran abrumadoras, así que tomó la olvidada erección del rubio entre las manos y comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo de las embestidas. Eso fue demasiado para Draco, que con un último gemido se corrió entre ambos, provocando el orgasmo del moreno, que cayó exhausto sobre él.

Puede que tuviesen mucho de lo que hablar cuando volviesen en sí, no pensaba dejarlo pasar y sabía que Draco sentía lo mismo, o eso esperaba, pero en ese momento lo único que tenía claro Harry era que la biblioteca se acababa e convertir en su lugar favorito del castillo.

**Fin**

Bueno, no me matéis, tampoco ha estado tan mal, ¿no? ¿NO? Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y que me dejéis algún review con vuestra opinión. Gracias:) Hasta la próxima!


End file.
